Two Different Families, One Destiny (ON HOLD)
by Sboyle92
Summary: When reborn into a new family after praying to her father, Aliena has to battle everything and everyone to keep her family - old and new - safe from all threats. As an old threat looms on the horizon, will she be able to unite them all for their continued survival?
1. Chapter 1

**THIS WORK WILL BE OFFICIALLY STARTING IN AUGUST OF 2017! THIS IS JUST A PREVIEW OF WHAT IT WILL BE! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **Two Different Families, One Destiny**

 **When reborn into a new family after praying to her father, Aliena has to battle everything and everyone to keep her family - old and new - safe from all threats. As an old threat looms on the horizon, will she be able to unite them all for their continued survival?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Vampire Diaries, or the Originals**

 **Chapter One**

In the beginning of time there was Light and Darkness, God and Amara, Yin and Yang. One can't exist without the other. As God created, Amara destroyed, causing her to grow bitter.

As God continued to create worlds with the beginnings of life, Amara would destroy it, knowing that if her brother's creations truly came into being, that her brother might love them more then herself.

As God created the very beginning of Earth and the Milky Way, and it's surrounding galaxies, Amara attempted to destroy this as well. But luckily, with the combined help of his Archangel children: Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel, and Aliena, they were able to lock her away and trap her for forever.

And that was when for the first time, God's creations began to florish with life. And that was also when God created the first humans: Adam and Eve and it was also when the Angels were ordered to love his creations more then himself.

Filled with intense dislike for the idea of loving mortals more then his father, Lucifer rebelled, and as punishment was thrown from Heaven and into Hell where he became known in today's age as Satan, the Devil.

That was when peace and the love for each other among the Archangels began to disintegrate. For after Lucifer was thrown from Heaven, it was only a few millenia later that Gabriel disappeared from Heaven and into the mortal world masquerading as a Norse god: Loki.

As the three remaining Archangels drifted apart, a new splinter formed in their family.

God had left heaven, and had been gone for a long time, having only told Joshua his trusted gardener.

After finding out that her father, as well as two brothers, may be lost to her for forever, Aliena, consumed with grief, went to Earth and ripped out her Grace and throwing it far from her. Where it landed would form the Grand Canyon and at the deepest point her Grace would lay unclaimed and waiting for her to take it up again.

And as her body disintegrated where she stood as she wept, the Angel of Magic and Strategy sent out one last prayer to her Father.

"Take this pain from me, Father."

And with that, she disappeared in a bright light.

And she reformed mere minutes later as a new born baby girl with no memories of her past, of her true family. Or did she?

linebreak

"You have two baby girls, Esther, congratulations!" the midwife and fellow witch of Esther Mikaelson said, handing the swaddled and washed one of the babies to the exhausted mother to be fed.

Mikael, their father, was sitting in the chair beside his wife and took the younger one from the midwife.

"Thank you, Ayanna."

After Ayanna left, Mikael looked down at his youngest daughter, her hair already a dark brown like his own.

"What shall we name them, dear wife?"

"Mmm… Well this little one we already had name picked out for but the little one that you have in your arms was a complete surprise."

Mikael hummed in agreement, already knowing what his daughters names were going to be.

"So be it. From this day forth, they shall be named Rebakah and Aliena Mikaelson."

linebreak

"Wait for me, Kol!" Aliena shouted as she ran to try and catch her brother. Her brother paused on the path to the village market.

"Hurry up, Ali. You don't want Bekah getting all the good scarves, do you?"

Aliena huffed, rolling her eyes as she held her older brother's hand so they wouldn't get separated when they reached the village market, as it was assumed it would be very busy.

But it seemed that none of them were going to be shopping for new scarves.

For in the middle of the street, two of their elder brothers, Niklaus and Elijah were engaging in a sword fight.

"Oh, look who has just arrived," Elijah said, panting from having attacked Niklaus but Niklaus had blocked every blow. "To watch me push my way to victory."

While Kol and Aliena had come from the direction of their home, Rebekah and the youngest Mikaelson sibling, Henrik, and the eldest Mikaelson sibling, Finn had appeared from a grove of trees.

Niklaus said jokingly, pointing his sword at his brother as they circled each other. "On the contrary, 'Lijah."

Niklaus lunges forward and it became a flurry of quick movements and sound of blades clanging together. Then all of a sudden, Niklaus did a swipe downwards that Elijah hadn't blocked, cutting his belt clean through.

Niklaus finished his sentence. "They have all come to laugh at you."

All of the Mikaelson siblings began to laugh, none of them having noticed that their parents were approaching.

"So. Why don't you treat me that trick, young warrior?" Mikael said, moving to stand in Elijah's place with his sword drawn. All of the amusement and fun that the siblings had, wiped from their faces as they now watched, wary.

Mikael swung his sword with all his strength, Niklaus barely raising his sword in time.

"Father. We were just… having fun." Niklaus said, trying to stop from the inevitable pain that his father would cause him.

"We fight for our survival." Mikael growled. "And you find time for fun?! I wanna have fun! Teach me! Come on!"

"It was nothing." Niklaus said seriously. But Mikael was having none of it as he yelled, swinging his sword. And with a few blows, Mikael broke through Nikalus's defenses, causing Niklaus to stumble onto his back onto the ground.

But Mikael didn't stop there as he had an obvious victory.

Mikael swung his sword at Niklaus whom had fallen on the ground, his blade hit that of another that had intercepted its path.

Mikael swung his hard gaze onto the wielder of the sword, and saw to his shock, his youngest daughter.

"Aliena, what are you doing?"

"No, Father, what are you doing?" Aliena said, moving so that she stood between her brother and father with the sword held steadily in front of her. She had without anyone noticing, swiped Elijah's sword from his limp hand and was now standing up to her father, something that none of his children did.

"I am teaching this miserable whelp how to fight."

"No, you were not. And if I ever see you do something like that again to my brother, do know that you will have to go through me first." Aliena said, a steely look in her eyes. Mikael threw his head back and laughed. Elijah and Kol tried to step forward to pull their sister out of their father's sight but Aliena was having none of it. Instead she nudged Niklaus lightly in his side with her foot to go over to them.

Their eyes met as he stood unsteadily to his feet, dark blue eyes meeting blue eyes as light as the sky.

"You, girl, are nothing more then a nuisance. And to think that you can threaten me, disrespect me, and get away with it?"

"Well, if you're so big and bad, Father, if I've disrespected you, why don't you teach me a sword lesson?"

Too consumed with rage, Mikael lunged forward with a cry but his blade was again met with resistance and as the clang of blades ringing around them.

And with that, a new flurry of blades began as with every thrust and blow Mikael tried to use, was met with a block of Aliena's own sword.

"Fight back!" Mikael shouted, his vision clouded with rage.

Aliena shrugged and with one quick motion, lunged forward, broke through her father's guard and disarmed him, sending his sword flying away. She held the tip of her sword at her father's neck where he was now flat on his back.

"Well, would you look at that? It's not fun being on defenseless and at the mercy of another, now is it?" Aliena leaned forward, keeping the sword steady so that her eyes met her father's who was looking at her like she was a stranger. She said the next words quietly so only he could hear them. "You harm or threaten my siblings again, and the next time, I'll drive the point all the way through. Is that understood, Father?"

Mikael swallowed his pride but nodded. "I understand."

Aliena beamed. "Good!"

She backed off of Mikael and turned to join her brothers and sister, pausing to hand Elijah his sword back. "Here ya go, brother. Try and not to lose it next time!"

Then she pushed through her shocked siblings and towards the forest. She was in the mood for picking flowers now.

After an hour of doing so, and just laying in a meadow that only she and her siblings knew of, she heard footsteps breaking branches and stepping on leaves.

Lifting her head, she saw Niklaus, Kol, Elijah, and Rebekah walking towards her.

"Brothers! Sister! What brings you four to this lovely place?"

They said nothing as they arranged themselves around her, Niklaus sitting behind her and allowing her to place her head in his lap as he ran his fingers through her hair.

They all stared up at the clouds in peaceful silence before Niklaus spoke.

"Why did you stop it?"

Aliena twisted her head to meet her brother's gaze.

"Always and forever, brother, remember that. As long as we all stick together and stand together, nothing can break us."

Silence.

"Always and forever," the other four echoed at the same time softly, their voices blending together and lifting into the night. None of them knew it at the time, but that motto would be with them for the next thousand years.

linebreak

Aliena sat up, gasping for air as she reached up to where she had felt the sword go through her heart.

Not feeling anything but a rip in her dress, Aliena looked down to see blood all over her dress and looking around at her five siblings, she saw that they were sitting up and gasping awake as well.

"Nik? Lijah? Kol? Finn? Bekah? You all alright?" Aliena asked.

Her siblings looked over at her, their expressions turning into that of relief.

"Ali! You're alright!" Bekah exlcaimed, coming over to snuggle into her sister for a hug.

"I thought you and the rest of us were dead…" Elijah said.

They were interrupted then.

"You were, and now you aren't. Drink this, now!" Mikael ordered, coming in with one of the village girl's with her wrists slit and with blood pouring out.

"What?!"

"No! That's just gross!" Aliena exclaimed. But none of the Mikaelson siblings could deny that when they smelt the blood from where they were all sitting on the ground still, that it smelt appetizing and caused saliva to pull in their mouths.

Mikael grew angry and grabbed Rebekah away from Aliena and forced her mouth onto the wrist of the girl. Aliena and her brothers cried out and tried to grab Rebekah away from him but he was too strong.

Finally he jerked Rebekah away from the girl and back towards the ground. When she raised her bloodstained face, her eyes had changed, veins becoming prominent in her face. But what caused their horror to rise were the two elongated canine teeth that were more like fangs coated with blood.

"Oh no." Aliena whispered, still too weak to fight Mikael as he reached for her and forced her head towards the bleeding wrist.

When she was pulled back by her hair and onto the ground, Aliena could already feel the changes in her body. She felt herself become stronger but she also became hungrier, hungrier for blood. Her and Rebekah watched silently as their brothers were forced to drink the blood of the teenage girl whom was almost pale with death.

Finally, as Kol took the last drink from the girl, the girl dropped dead to the ground. But then all six of them were consumed with a burning hunger in their throats and they were up off the ground and out into the night looking for victims to quench their thirst.

They drained several villages and burned them all down that night.

As dawn began to break through the sky, the sun beams touched upon the siblings, causing a burning sensation like that of an intense sunburn to come across their skin wherever the sun beams touched. Returning home to their mother, Esther, she presented them with rings made out of Lapis Lazili and charmed for them to be able to walk in the sunlight.

It wasn't until two days later, when the full moon rose into the night sky, that the family of eight discovered their mother's dreadful secret.

Niklaus was doubled over in pain as his bones began to break, like that of a werewolf.

Mikael turned to Esther and Ayanna whom were watching this all in horror. "What have you done, you wench?" he snarled.

The five siblings could only watch in horror as the two witches paid no heed no Mikael and instead began to chant a spell together to place upon Niklaus.

"No! Stop! You're hurting him!" Aliena screamed, trying to rush at them to make them stop but Mikael stepped into her path and backhanded her, causing her to fall back and onto the ground. Niklaus's head jerked towards the familiar voice of his sister but his pain was too great as he felt a part of himself being locked away and bound.

As the chanting of the witches stopped, Mikael took a step forward towards the bastard. "I'm gonna kill you, you bastard!"

In his hands was a part of the tree that their mother had used in the spell to create them into what they were. A white oak stake.

Gasping in fear, Aliena got to her feet, ran forward with her newfound speed and pushed her father as hard as she could, causing him to land ontop of his wife and the witch.

Aliena reached down and hauled Niklaus to his feet, beginning to rush off with him.

"Brothers, sister, meet me at our spot! We need to run or he'll kill us all!"

Heeding her words and seeing the truth in them, her siblings began to dart off, Elijah coming towards her and taking their brother off her shoulders and running off with him.

Aliena then raced off to the village square and grapped a still burning piece of wood and then ran towards the grove of white oak trees. She raced through the whole grove, lighting every single one on fire. After making certain they were all going to burn, she dropped the torch and raced off towards the meadow, taking the long way and back tracking just in case she was being followed by Mikael.

When she arrived, she saw that her siblings were already there.

"Oh, thank the heavens!" Finn said, rushing forward and hugging his youngest sister. She was passed on to each sibling as they hugged her as well, Niklaus being last. He clung to her tightly for a long minute.

"What took you so long?" Elijah asked.

"I burned the grove of white oak trees so that it will be harder for Mikael to find it to use to harm us all if he loses or breaks the one that he has."

"Right, well I propose we split up to make sure that he can't get all of us." Kol suggested, already ready to run off.

Aliena shook her head and broke from Nik's embrace, grabbed Kol's arm.

"No, we're stronger together. Remember? Nothing can break us if we're together… Always and forever." She said.

Silence fell between the siblings before they all nodded and turned their attention back onto their sister, somehow making her the leader of them all at the moment.

"We need to leave this land and head back over the water to the mother country. When we get there, it will be much harder for Mikael to find us among the humans there like he can here. So we need to move, like, now."

They began to run again, this time towards where they could smell the slight scent of salt in the air.

And that is how Aliena Mikaelson, youngest sibling of the Originals, became to be the Archangel that she would someday become again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Present Day

"Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?" Elena asked Rebekah. Rebekah was silent for a moment.

"When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that, he became my father's greatest shame."

"Yeah, Elijah told me this part. The story. Your mother had had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers. Klaus wasn't his son."

"She tried to make it right." Rebekah said, turning towards the human. "She put the hybrid curse on Nik to lock his werewolf side from him and then she turned her back on him. Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed the half of the village that we hadn't managed to. He tried to kill Nik but he was stopped."

"Stopped? By who?"

"The one that always stood between us and my father's wrath, the one that my father was always afraid of crossing paths with… My sister."

"Wait, you have a sister? I thought you were the only Original female." Elena said confused. Rebekah shook her head and smiled faintly at the thought of her sister.

"No, she is my other half. Aliena is her name and she is the only one Nik has never daggered in the thousand years we've roamed the Earth."

"Do you know why?"

"Because she is the only one that always protected my brother from Mikael's wrath and the only one that tried to stop the curse being placed on my brother."

"Where is she now, then?"

"I do not know, nor do I think Nik or Elijah even knew. She disappears every so often, making it impossible for any of us to find her, even using witches to cast location spells. She may have been the youngest of us all, aside from Henrik, but she acted like our older sister and protector whenever we were faced with a threat or someone harmed us."

Silence.

"What happened to your mother?"

"After Mikael failed at killing Nik, we all fled back to Europe and during one of the many encounters with each other, Nik said that Mikael told him that he killed her."

"Oh my god. He killed your mother?"

"He said she broke his heart, so he took her's."

linebreak

Elena stormed through the door of Rebekah's room in the Boarding House.

"How do you know that Mikael was the one that killed your mother?"

"Because Nik said that was what he was told."

"Well, then, how do you explain these?"

Elena showed Rebekah the cave drawings. After Rebekah comprehended what was being shown to her, she began to shake her head in disbelief.

"No, no he wouldn't lie about something like this!"

"This is the symbol of your mother, isn't it? And this isn't the symbol for Mikael. This is the symbol for Kl-"

"Nik didn't kill our mother, Elena." Rebekah began to sob. "This says that Aliena k-killed her… And Nik knew!"

Elena watched with no remorse as the blonde vampire broke down.

Elena opened her mouth to speak but found herself being lifted off the ground by Rebekah's grip around her throat.

"Get out of here, Elena, before I do something my brother wouldn't appreciate!" Rebekah snarled, with tears running down her face. After being dropped to her feet, Elena stumbled out of her room, closing the door behind her.

Rebekah collapsed in a heap on the floor, crying her heart out as the betrayal from her brother and sister cut through her. And also, revenge for what they did. If the Scooby Gang wanted to raise Mikael and bring Nik back to Mystic Falls, Rebekah sure wasn't going to stop them.

linebreak

"Come out and face me, Niklaus or she dies." Mikael said from across the threshold, holding a dagger to Elena's back.

"Go ahead. Kill her." Klaus said from the safety of the human owned household.

"What?! No!" Elena began to protest. "Klaus! H-He'll do it."

"If she dies, this lot will be the last of your abomination."

"I don't need them. I just need to be free of you."

"To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever? With no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! Who do you have, other then those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No. One."

"I'm calling your bluff, Father." Klaus said through gritted teeth. "Kill her."

"Oh good got here just in time." A female voice said from behind Mikael before he was grabbed and thrown away from Elena, whose neck was then immediately snapped.

"No!" Klaus said instincively.

"Katerina, Nik." the female said with a roll of her eyes before she charged towards Mikael whom had taken his stake out of his coat pocket. The two vampires fought but as Mikael got the upper hand for a moment over the female, Stefan Salvatore charged out of the shadows and pushed him off her, allowing Klaus to come out and take the white oak stake and stab it through Mikael's dark heart.

Klaus turned to the female vampire and helped her up, drawing her into a hug.

"Are you alright?"

The vampire nodded.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine… Just like old times, right, Nik?"

"Nik?" Stefan asked puzzled from where he had stopped a few feet from them, he thought the only one that called Klaus that was Rebekah. Klaus looked up and into Stefan's eyes.

"For saving her life, I grant you your freedom."

"And I thank you, Stefan Salvatore. For giving my brother here the perfect opportunity to kill our Father. Now, Nik, I heard you were having a house built? Mind leading me there? I'm a little tired."

"Of course, sister. We've had quite an eventful evening."


End file.
